


An Introduction of Dark Souls

by TheCreatureFromBeyond



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatureFromBeyond/pseuds/TheCreatureFromBeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three supernatural beings decide to break into Gensokyou, lead by a mysterious figure who hides in the shadows. How will the residents handle these new, dangerous entities? Rated T for Language, Serious Violence, and mildly suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Figures of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction! *Girlish squeal*  
> Constructive feedback is MORE than welcome, so long as it stays CONSTRUCTIVE, mkay?
> 
> This IS an "Original Character" story, but don't worry, canon characters will be introduced later on. And before you start screaming "Mary Sue!", these characters are intended to be more of the villainous, anti-hero types. Except Jodith. Pooor Jodith.
> 
> I'm intending to make this a longer story, 10+ chapter kind of thing.
> 
> Well, without further ado, the story begins.

"Have you heard of Gensokyou?" the hooded figure spoke into his notebook.

He sat upon a ledge high up in the mountains, overlooking a small village. The area was covered in dense forest, shadows swallowing the surroundings, the few street lamps present in the wooden village just barely staving away the gluttonous shroud. Large birds with strange forms soared through the sky, screeches escaping from their terrible beaks.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I've heard of it. Only bits and pieces though. It's full of yokai and shit, right? Like a fucking spirit resort?" the tall man said to the glowing skull floating next to him.

He strolled absent-mindedly through the back streets of an old, European city. The houses were beautiful, delicate stone intertwined by marble forming the base layouts, and solid mahogany sculpted into doors, steps, and gates. He was alone, the only living being an occasional cat or pigeon that scampered across a roof, or under a stairwell. His bare feet slapped the ground with surprising force, glass shards and rubble unable to pierce it.

 

"Aye, 've 'eard of tha' land. In fact, I have attempted to enter it a handful of times, but the barrier they have constructed is far too powerful. Even my super-duper-powerful 'Kami no suteppu' isn't doing anything, you guys!" the creature whispered into its shoulder, which had a small face coming out of it. Its voice fluctuated randomly, assuming vastly different personas with each sentence.

It crouched on top of two bamboo stalks, peering through the light green trunks. The dawn was just arriving, providing enough light to illuminate a giant muscular beast lumbering through the forest. It was covered in fur and dried blood, and smashed through the bamboo with no particular issue. The monster glanced around, looking for the thing that had attacked it. A look left, a look right, and the slightly more humanoid of the pair saw its chance. Its feet left the bamboo and landed next to the beast, which was, after a quick slash, cut in two. It fell to the ground without so much as a whimper.

 

"Gensokyou. Uhhh… the name sounds kinda dangerous… but also kinda nice. I don't really know it, besides the scary but nice part." the girl whined to… no one.

She sat in a calm river, her simple clothing soaking in the light blue water. The plains surrounding it were lush yet simple, just having been harvested and picked, now awaiting the re-planting process. The flat ground was home to no human bastardization, save the humble shack sitting on a nearby hill. Mountains rose up in the southwest, and the faint blue line signifying the ocean lay across the northeast horizon.

 

"Two out of three isn't bad. I will explain the details to you off-screen, Jodith, but the basic idea is that it is a place where all matter of yokai - which are supernatural beings - reside. One can find almost every kind of spirit, god, or demon imaginable there, if one looks hard enough. It is very dangerous, yes, but also a very wondrous place, full of amazing landscapes and collections of the most unique creatures in - and out of - existence."

"Goddammit, we don't need the fucking exposition. Jody doesn't need to know shit. You KNOW you can just toss her ass in there and she'll be fan-fucking-tastic."

"Exposition is quite necessary, Tenedim. This isn't the kind of trip one takes lightly. There are many there who can easily match you in combat."

"EHEHEHE! Welllllll, my little DARLINGS, doesn't that sound just WONDERFUL? Gettin' real bored of the stuff I have'ta fight 'round here. If your words truly indicate that we shall be shortly departing for this 'Gensokyou', then I for one am behind you 100% on this marvelous idea, sir."

"As I knew you would, Gnashar."

"Um… guys?"

"WHAT?"

"Yes?"

"Hm?"

"Doesn't this seem kinda… sudden? I mean, if it's really that dangerous, maybe we should, like, prepare first? You know, get some supplies, set up a place to stay while we visit, maybe see if we can get a tour guide or something?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"G-guys?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hehehe…"

"Kukukukuku…"

"W-what? Why a-are you guys laughing?"

"Well then, I do believe we have an agreement. I'll bring you three to Gensokyou. 36 hours sound like enough time to prepare?"

"Fuck yeah! Let's do this shit!"

"S-sure, but n-not just because you said so. Baka!"

"W-wait, what?! Hold on, did you hear what I-"

"Regular method should work, right?"

"Yeah."

"Da."

"… I hate you guys."

 

 

The hooded figure closed his notebook, severing the connection. He stared out into the sky inquisitively, as if viewing some difficult math problem. He pulled out a pencil, lazily drawing strange signs into the air.  
It was going to be a bit difficult getting Yukari to let them in, but as long as he made her a "character", she wouldn't serve as any manner of threat. The real difficulty would be Reimu… he couldn't extend his influence to her, due to her "main" status…  
Oh, well. They could deal with her when the issue came up. Besides, this wasn't a full-scale invasion. This was just a little… fun.

"Let us begin the story." he giggled.


	2. Breaking and Entering

It was approximately 36 hours later. A large shinto gate stood in the middle of the clearing, an odd sight compared to the dense forest and wet grass surrounding it. The sun beamed down, curving around the old wood and dancing upon the specks of dew that still remained on the grass.  Four beings stood there. 

One was tall, a racially-ambiguous man whose cornered, solid face, maniac’s grin, and dangerously gleaming eyes projected a visage full of malice. His large black cloak with silvery fur lining covered his back and part of his bare chest. His skin was a pale, with a touch of grey to it. The steely layers of pure muscle which constituted as abs were still, having no oxygen to disturb their peace. Various orbs, skulls, artifacts, potions, and other oddities hung from his clothes, rattling against each other every time he moved. 

  “God, I fucking hate the way you do that. Could have just drawn a few goddamn runes, thrown down some magic shit, and we teleport straight here. But nooooooo, you gotta use that weird ‘offscreen movement’ power.” he complained, scratching his head.  

The hooded man was leaning against the gate, positioned so not an of his body was visible. He was slightly slouched, so his true height and shape was disguised. He decided not to dignify Tenedim’s words with an answer. He was quite used to the man’s bickering.  

He turned his veiled head towards Jodith, a petite girl that looked to be around 12. Her long, light brown hair fell against her blue overalls and short-sleeved shirt, big blue eyes and light skin only making her more cutesy. She had a large camping backpack on, filled to the brim with all manner of survival equipment.  

“… Really now, Jodith. I did say it would be quite dangerous, but that is… excessive to say the least. Can you even carry all of that?”

  “Y-yeah! Totally fine here.” she said, wobbling a bit as she balanced the huge weight. “I would like NO help at all, thank you very much. ESPECIALLY from someone who could carry this thing with one hand without even trying.” She acted as sarcastic as she could, her efforts only causing the other three to chuckle.

  “Oh, good. Glad to hear you don’t need any help.”  “Well that’s - I…” She cut herself off with a huff. “Why do I hang out with these three…” she grumbled, putting on a pouty face.  

“GRIPES aside, hehe, let us… DISCUSS our method of departure, hmm? What rhyme or reason doth exist that illustrates for us for what we have gathered here to accomplish?” Gnasher spat out.  

It was… grotesque. It looked like the creation of a child using random parts and sections of many creatures. It had bird-like feet, scales covering its right arm, five differently shaped sheaths at its crusty hips, an orange patch of skin stretched across the bottom of its chest, a patch of fur on his shoulders, and much, much more. He was shirtless, the only clothing on him a torn pair of brown pants loosely held to him by white rope.

  “Thank you for the re-direct, Gnasher. The opening we are using to get inside of Gensokyou’s barrier is this gate.” The figure gestured to the vaguely red structure. “This so happens to be one of the only entrances where Yukari - you’ll meet her, don’t worry - has neglected to reinforce. It was formerly one of the main entrances to the land, many thousands of years ago, when travel in and out of the Gensokyou was commonplace. Much trade and business was done using it, creating a flourishing community of yokai who accepted and lived with each other, regardless of species.”   

A hint of sorrow entered his hollow voice as he uttered the next segment. “Unfortunately, over the years, the yokai became fearful of each other, suspecting their neighbors of thievery, bullying the weak in an attempt to demonstrate dominance, trusting only themselves. Eventually the situation devolved into what it is now. Bands of yokai secluded to their individual territories, all thought of a untied peoples lost.” 

  While the two men merely listened in silence, Jodith was completely encapsulated within the tale’s embrace, her eyes locked on the hooded figure, hands clasped in anticipation. He was secretly very pleased by her interest. He did LOVE to tell stories, especially when they were of his own creation.

  “This gate was abandoned, the magics connecting the two planes removed, and over time, the forest grew back around it. The bark from their shacks and rope from their caravans have long rotted into the earth, now covered by clean, fresh grass. Reality itself seems to have forgotten this gate.”  

He grinned, spread mouth covered by his black cloth. “Except, of course, for me.”  

Tenedim let out a cackle, startling Jodith as well as the birds in the surrounding area. Yet while the birds flew away in fear, Jodith could only fall, her stance shaken apart by the sudden noise. She hit the grass on her side with an “Oof!”.  

“WELL, that has ME all riled up and ready to motherfucking go! Let’s cut the chit-chat-shit, and get this fucking ball ROLLING!” Tenedim danced from side to side, laughing in a way that could only be described as demented. 

Jodith hauled herself to her feet as he spoke, mumbling something about “godforsaken buttholes”, and the hooded figure nodded, pushing himself off the column.

  “Sounds good, Tenedim. Just give me a moment to prepare the transportation.”

The hooded figure turned to the gate, pulled out his notebook and super-fine pencil, and began to write. As he scribbled black marks into the paper, the air around the gate began to shimmer and wave, the area seeming to light up a bit. The worn paint, which had miraculously held its ground after all these years, began to lighten, regrowing into the thick wood like a crimson moss. The gate itself began to return to its original state, healing cracks and bends within the delicate woodwork, and straightening its posture in order to return to its full height.  

Jodith decided to sit back, and watch the enchantment unfold. She very rarely got to witness the hooded figure’s strange abilities at work, yet every time she happened upon the chance, she was amazed. It was as if he was moving time itself, commanding it to turn its head backwards by simple writing some things down. Even Tenedim, who had extensive knowledge and expertise in the art of magic was forced to admit that the feats the hooded figure was able to accomplish were near god-like. Jodith felt a tiny sting of jealousy at his mastery. She wished she could control her powers like him, regarding her ability as a gift rather than a curse.  

She sighed. Oh well. Maybe she could find someone in Gensokyou that could help her.  

Meanwhile, Tenedim had lumbered over to Gnasher, and begun talking to it in a low voice.

  “So, Gnash. What were you planning on doing in Gensokyou?”

  “Welllllll… I wasssss thhhhhhinking of travellllllling arouuuuuuuund, seeeeeeing the sightsssss, maaaaaybe acquiring soooooooome newwwwww partsssssss…” Gnasher hissed, lowering his own voice to match Tenedim’s.  

“Right, right. So, I had this motherfucking AWESOME idea, Gnash. See, you want to have some fun, get some fucking parts, kill some fuckers… and I want to have some REAL motherfucking fun, get some new bling, and add some heads to my name.”  

“… Go on…” Gansher nodded, seeing where he was going with this.

“And, see, if WE want the same fucking thing… maybe we could have a little… alliance…” Tenedim’s eyes gleamed dangerously, his smirk pulled into a conspiratorial grin.   

“… Tha’ sounds bloody go-“

  “Gentlemen!” the hooded figure’s penetrating voice interrupted. “The gate is ready!”  And so it was. 

The gate had been completely restored, looking as if it had just finished being built. The space in between the columns was fluctuating wildly, dreamy images of forest, sky, and hard ground flowing in and out of view. The whole clearing was glowing, banishing any shadows from the area. Jodith was transfixed by it, the sight reflected in her big eyes. 

“You can talk later. For now, I just need you through the opening before someone catches wind of this!”

  Tenedim let out a tsk, muttering “we’ll discuss this later” before the two headed towards the sparkling portal. 

  Jodith inched towards the gate, suddenly regaining the nervousness she had felt earlier. As Gnasher past her, he grabbed the backpack, hoisting her up and bringing her with him. She protested a bit, floundering around in the air as she cried “Stop it! Let me down! Gnasher!”, but he payed it no mind.  

“Alright, then, friends. Have a good time in Gensokyou.” the hooded figure said, stepping to the side as Tenedim strode through the gateway, who’s body twisted and curled before being absorbed by the air in a pulse of light. Gnasher walked just as confidently through the gateway, dropping Jodith down right before he disappeared.  

Jodith stood there for a few seconds, hesitating. She was shaking slightly, kneading her hands together nervously. She was getting that dangerous sensation again, except this time it was humongous, freezing her body in place. She could easily die where she was going. She could tell, as she always could.

  “Jodith.”

  She turned around, the hooded figure standing behind her.

  “You will be fine.” His words resonated with an absolute certainty that few beings had. He was not guessing, speculating, nor had he made plans to assure so. He knew. 

Somehow, hearing that single sentence gave Jodith just the drive she needed. She smiled, taking a deep breath as she re-collected herself.  

“Thank you.”

  He nodded, and gestured to the gate. She gave a thumbs up, moving back towards the portal. Just as she was about to cross over, she stopped.  

“… What is your name?”

  The thought had never occurred to her. She had known him for so long, and all she knew was his gender. He, of course, had planned it that way, deciding upon this very moment to reveal his title to her.  

“Call me… The Narrator.”

  He gave her a tiny push, and she was gone.


	3. The Malefic One

It wasn't the most stable of magics. That was the first thing Tenedim noticed.

He expected some minor problems, due to the age of the gate, the difference between the original connected spaces and the current connected spaces, and a few other variables that applied due to magic law. He could feel the space around him bend and fluctuate dangerously, getting close to losing a limb a few times. Not that he would have cared much. Only mortals worried that.

Tenedim traveled through the surreal, in-between dimension for a few seconds before begin thrown to the ground. He hit the dirt, his body stalling for a moment before he hauled himself up, shaking the haziness out of his head as he refocused on the world before him.

It was quite the sight. A giant sparkling lake laid before him, stretching out and around in an impressively large circle, lined by distant trees. A thin layer of mist drifted upon the top of the calm water, flowing gently through the wind. He could see small figures flying about the lake, like tiny butterflies, lax in their existence.

The sky was a mystical blue, and Tenedim could make out a nearly un-detectable sheen covering it. Most likely the barrier hooded fucker had talked about.

He glanced down at the ground, grasping a section of the taking a moment to lament upon his inability to feel. He would most likely enjoyed the cold, malleableness of the dirt, had his nerves not rotted away long ago. Immortality was no boon. He had learned such many hundreds of years ago.

He brushed himself off, recalling his plan with Gnasher as he wiped dust from his communications device. A shrunken skull. Sure, he could use a phone. Wasn't as funny to call people with, though.

Tenedim tapped its forehead, a tiny stream of light flowing from his finger into the faint runes carved into the skull. He then frowned. It was supposed to light up immediately. He zapped it again, merely causing his scowl to deepen. That was NOT supposed to be fucking happening.

He restrained his urge to crush the piece of shit. Better check the flow of this place. He closed his eyes, extending his mind to the frequencies beyond physical bounds. He felt the waves of supernatural power run over and through him, dozens of differently-colored rivers, walls, tides, orbs, and strings entering his awareness.

Holy. FUCK. Hooded fucker wasn't kidding about this place being dangerous. He was getting COLOSSAL sizes of energy all around him, with hundreds of different types, attitudes, tones, power levels… he had to hold back from investigating them. While he COULD scope out the bigger ones - finding out sources, weaknesses, strengths, etc - frankly, he found it kinda boring. Finding all about your opponents before exchanging blows ruined ALL of the surprise.

He instead focused on the light blue that signified the communications spectrum. He blocked out the rest of the colors, illuminating… nothing. Fucking nothing. Not even a fucking shade. There were literally THOUSANDS of magic types that could be applied to create communication lines. It was nearly impossible for-

… Hooded fucker. It was. The hooded fucker. He knew. He fucking KNEW Tenedim and Gnasher would try and team up. He could have easily stabilized the portal with those obscure powers of his. Hell, he could probably have gotten them in himself. He had motherfucking PLANNED for this to happen. He wanted them separated.

Tenedim crushed the skull in dust between his fingers, all thought of restraint gone. He didn't know why the hooded fucker wanted this, and honestly, he didn't really give a shit. All he knew was that he had been manipulated, led along the path set out for him like a fucking puppet.

The air around him dimmed, his body crackling with black electricity. His eyes narrowed to sharp daggers as he channeled the anger into his sorcery. Something had to die for this.

"Um, excuse me?"

He turned. Huh. Strange he hadn't noticed that GIANT FUCKING MANSION behind him. It looked pretty old, yet had no visible signs of wear. Oddly enough, every single window was tinted, made unable to view through. The large metal gates stood directly behind a tall chinese-looking woman, who appeared to be the owner of that silly sounding voice.

She was… unbelievably busty, with long red hair down to her hips. She had a silly, childish face, suiting her voice perfectly. He noted her muscly arms and prominent shoulders. She was a fighter. Wouldn't go down to easily.

"Mister? Your, uh, Qi is kind of dark…"

He grinned.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try a bit of a different layout for this story. Basically, the chapters are going to be pretty short, but be updated pretty often.
> 
> This is due to the fact that I'm switching between characters as the story progresses, slowly building each one's experience in Gensokyou before the FINAL CLIMACTIC INCIDENT THAT WILL BE REMEMBERED FOR CENTURIES TO COME AS THE MOST BADASS INCIDENT EVER! *Explodes in a blaze of pure passion*
> 
> So, yeah. Leave some comments/reviews on what you think of the style, and I might switch it up if I get a significant amount of reasons to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

After a spit of strange visuals and a bit of nausea, Gnasher found himself in the middle of a forest. The trees around him were of different types and sizes, making for some odd looking scenery. He took a whiff of air in, immediately appreciating the cleanness of Gensokyou. Not a hint of smog was present. He was getting a lot of strange smells as well, distinctly fairy and… he couldn’t pinpoint the other one.

  Such an amazing place, he thought. I just arrived, and I already smell a bunch of prey to hunt.  

He looked to the face on his shoulder, noting its closed eyes. Problematic. Something must be blocking its power. This would warrant further investigation.

After taking a minute to check over the rest of his body parts, making sure nothing else was malfunctioning, he decided to get a better vantage point to look over the area. He kicked his left foot - a thin appendage coated by feathers - and rose into the air, quickly rising to a couple hundred meters high.  

“Oh, my. This is… bloody amazing.”

The landscape was coated in a deep green ocean of leaves, spearheaded by giant mounds of mossy rock. The air itself seemed to sparkle with beauty as light bounced about the particles of water present. Speaking of the air, Gnasher could identify a distinct fragrance of maple wood, with a hint of the most insanely pure water he had ever smelled. While the spirit fox schnoz didn’t exactly add to his appearance, it gave him access to aromas most mortals didn’t even know existed.

The world seemed to extend forever around him, a limitless expanse of morphing terrain spotted by old buildings, lakes, crevasses, plains, and… was that a village? He concentrated on the small group of brown structures in the distance, making out humanoid figures walking around, and some creatures which appeared to be livestock. Perhaps it would be good to visit there first. 

“Hey there!”  The chipper, overly-energetic voice stopped him just as he was about to take off. 

He turned, and a petite girl with jet-black wings met his gaze. Her wings flapped lazily, keeping her hovering in the air before him. An impossibly charismatic grin was on her face, and Gnasher noticed that her eyes darted away from him every few seconds to focus on a small notebook she kept scribbling on.  

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Are you new here? Or maybe lost?” 

… Well. It looked like he wouldn’t be detaching himself from this situation for a while. She was intensely curious - he could see it in her eyes, which were shamelessly scanning him all over, absorbing every inch of his unusual body.  

“… Can you understand me? Do you not speak? Or maybe deaf? Am I offending you somehow?” she yammered, not waiting for him to reply. Then her eyes narrowed, and she put her hands on her hips. 

“Or are you just stunned by my beauty? Hmm? I’ll admit, not many can resist me!” she teased.

  “… Don’t think so highly of yourself. I am not interested in your ‘goods’, girl.” Strange. Gnasher’s voice was… normal. He usually let it jump from quality to quality - something that was an interesting side-effect to having so many different souls bound to him.   

She jumped back in mock surprise.  

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa? My feminine wiles have no effect? How can this be?” She turned her head, eying him reproachfully. “Or maybe you… walk on the other side of the street?”  

He only stared at her in response. She was… really annoying. Maybe others might find her over-excited playfulness as cute, but Gnasher was a business person. Tomfoolery was not one of his strong points.

  “Ohohoho! I see I’ve hit the nail on the head!” she chuckled. “This will be a great article! ‘Newcomer to Gensokyou - first gay resident that packs two eggs and a sausage.” 

“Please don’t print that.” There it was again. His voice sounded normal; well, normal enough. Must be an effect of Gensokyou, he decided.

  “Hmph!” she huffed indignantly. “Maybe you should put more faith in the freedom of the press… what was your name again.”

  “I didn’t tell you my name.” he sighed. My god, he was regretting not absconding from this conversation already. “It’s Gnasher.”  “Gnasher? Just Gnasher?”  

“Yes. JUST Gnasher.”  “Well, It’s nice to meet you, Gnasher. My name is Aya Shameimaru, reporter for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper.” she beamed. “Welcome to Gensokyou!”  

She bowed, looking a bit strange while floating in the air. There WAS something about her that charmed in. A bit.

“Now that we’ve gotten introduced, I need to ask you a few questions.” she said as she re-positioned her notebook, ready to scribble down whatever she needed. “Is this your first time in Gensokyou? If so, how did you get here? Was it Tewi? I bet it was Tewi. She’s always messing around with outsiders. OH! Or maybe… Rinnosuke! Who is secretly your lover! I knew it! You two are escaping the outside world, which doesn’t acknowledge your scandalous romance!” 

She began furiously writing in her notebook, once again forgetting to actually wait for him to answer.   “Oh, this is just TOO good. The public is going to have a FIELD DAY with this story…”

Gnasher shook his head, turning back around as he began heading to the village. Best leave her to her madness.  

He was surprised when he was pulled back towards her by some unseen hand. He spun around, hand reflexively going to one of his sword hilts. Her expression now held a smile that had an edge to it.   

“Girl? What do you think you’re you doing?” You know, I could get used to my voice being normal, he thought. Much less hassle when I’m trying to talk.  

“I can’t have you leaving in the middle of my interview, Mr. Gnasher.” she said as a fan was retrieved from her pocket. “And call me Aya, please.”

She knew what she was doing. He could see it. Well, he had no complaints.

  He drew his sword, a double-sided cleaver with a triangular end. He sliced it through the air, testing it out before readying himself.  

“Well, Aya, I’m sure you know I’m not just going to hang around for the hell of it.”

  “I guess I’ll have to convince you to stay, then.”

  “Heh. Don’t get mad at me if you die in the process.”


End file.
